


Why Me

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-18
Updated: 2004-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Sequel toJust A Game





	Why Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Authors Note - Just like the first a stupid idea I had for a sequel**

* * *

Justin’s POV

 

Brian is really starting to worry me he’s been working really hard. He stays at the office till 1am every time I ask him why he’s home late he just says he had some stuff to finish. I’ve had enough I knock on Brian’s door to his office and wait for him to answer. “Hang on” Brian shouts I hear the sound of him cursing and wonder what he is doing that’s making him take so long to answer the door.

 

“Hey Jus what are you doing here?” he asks opening the door and letting me inside.

 

“I was lonely” I reply leaning up to kiss him on the lips “So what are you still doing here?”

 

“I just had some stuff to finish” he replies, see I told you. 

 

“Oh okay” I walk over to him and sit on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck. “So do you think you could maybe tear yourself away from the office to take care of other stuff” I say batting my baby blues at him.

 

“I suppose” 

 

“Good” I say with a grin I take his hand and pull him out of his office.

 

“Hang on you go on ahead I’ll catch up” Brian says rushing back inside. God he’s turning into one of those workaholics. Well why not he’s been everything else. Sighing I leave the building and wait for Brian in the car.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I’m sitting in my office chuckling at the action that’s happening on my computer screen. I admit it at first I thought it was stupid but it’s surprisingly addictive. I’ve been staying late at the office for the last 5 days just for this. I reach for the mouse to have some more fun when there’s a knock at my door. Shit “Hang on” I shout quickly shutting the program down. Close dam it come on hurry up. When it finally shuts down I walk over to the door and pull it open. “Hey Jus what are you doing here?” I say quickly hiding my surprise.

“I was lonely” he says kissing me. Mmm Justin kisses nice oh god now I’m even starting to talk like him or is it think like him. “So what are you still doing here?” I shake my head and look at Justin who is staring at me and not in thee I want to have you dick up my ass way the concerned look. I hate that look.

“I just had some stuff to finish” I answer walking around my desk to sit in my chair.

“Oh okay” Justin says as he walks over to me and places that fuckable butt of his on my lap. “So do you think you could maybe tear yourself away from the office to take care of other stuff?” he asks. 

“I suppose” I say with a smirk as I see many images off Justin naked in many different positions.

“Good” he says giving me his brightest sunshine smile ever. Justin grabs my hand and leads me out of my office I’m halfway to the exit when I remember something.

“Hang on you go on ahead I’ll catch up” I say running back inside. I take the box from its hiding place under some work folders and place it in my draw before locking it up. Placing the key in my pocket I leave the office Phew that was a close one.

 

***

 

Michael’s POV

I’m standing outside Brian’s door thinking about whether I should knock or not. Justin said he’s been working late a lot and when he came to see Brian last night he took forever to open the door. I decide to forgo knocking and just walk in. “Hey Bri are you working lat………Oh my god what the hell are you doing” I say staring at Brian sitting at his computer. I fall to the floor in fits of laughter once my laughter dies down I get up to look at Brian.

 

“Michael don’t you know how to fucking knock?” he says angrily. I know I shouldn’t but I can’t help myself as I burst out laughing again.

 

“Oh god this is too much. I have to go tell the guys” I say quickly leaving the office

 

“Michael” I hear Brian calling my name but I need to tell someone before I die.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

I walk as slowly as I possibly can to the diner knowing that by now everybody knows. I arrive outside the diner way to soon for my liking and push back the door. The bell jingles above me and everyone turns around to look at me.

 

“Hey Brian how’s the family?” a man asks. I sit at the counter and try to ignore all the jokes that are being thrown my way. The bell sounds again and Debbie enters. Oh god this is bad. 

 

“What’s going on?” Deb asks 

 

“Brian’s been staying at work late for the last week to play The Sims” Emmett screams as laughter again erupts in the diner. I bang my head repeatedly on the counter in hopes that I’ll pass out and not remember anything that happened today.

 

“Well kiddo I’ve got something to say to you” Deb says looking up at her I notice she’s not laughing or even smiling.

 

“What?” I ask 

 

“I have to call Vic and tell him” Debbie says laughing as she runs to the phone. Getting up I leave the diner and walk home. I’m never going to live this down dam Michael for not being able to keep his god dam mouth shut.

 

I open the door to the loft and see Justin standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. He looks pissed off what have I don now?

 

“Hey” I say bending down to kiss his lips but he turns his head away from me.

 

“I can’t believe you Brian” he screams at me “You’ve been lying to me saying that your working when all you’re doing is playing a fucking computer game”

 

“Jus” I say but he cuts me off

“No Brian you could have been here with me but instead you chose a game a fucking game over me” Justin shouts “So I’m letting you use my one on the computer here now you don’t have to stay at the office to play it” he says kissing me before walking away. What the hell just happened what? When? Why? Oh my head hurts. I make my way up to the bedroom and collapse into bed. Maybe I’ll wake up tomorrow and this would have all been a horrible dream.

 

I cover my eyes to shield them from the daylight rays and roll over coming face to face with a pair of blue eyes. I look at him questioningly as a smile appears on his lips. “Nope it wasn’t a dream it really happened” Justin says laughing.

 

“Fuuucccccccckkkkk” I scream 

 

“Brian plays the Sims 2 Brian plays the Sims 2” Justin sings over and over again. Why me I think to myself pulling the pillows and cover over my head to block out the song Justin is still singing.


End file.
